


Baby there's a shark in the water

by VenomousVore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Blood, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter is 22, Precious Peter Parker, Shark Tooth, Sharks, obsessed beck, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Tony Stark is one of the most renowned Shark experts in the world, he hires twenty two year old Peter Parker and can't help but be smitten. The problem was after an accident the younger man is weary of the bigger beast, and being stalked by his supposed ex.





	Baby there's a shark in the water

**Author's Note:**

> this for anon who writes drabbles cause they the goat

He’d been diving with the beast all his life, testing and tagging the creatures while strengthening his lungs and falling in love with their many scars and identifying marks on their thick skin. 

At the moment only a few feet away a female great white swam past the cage he was confined in, Tony grinned at the length, twenty feet, two feet off the world record. A second later the shark decided to nip at the cage, Tony carefully backing away as he focused on the tooth that’d been knocked loose from the sharks mouth and fell to the cages floor before it stalked away.

Picking up the tooth, the billionaire hummed knowing the new cutie working under him would love it. Peter Parker, the twenty two year old didn’t dive often with the dangerous sharks. But he adored whale sharks and anything else with less teeth.

Tony had been ecstatic when he’d found out the boy had even dove with them and had encountered a Salmon shark. It wasn’t often people had encounters with them, and Tony couldn’t help but be impressed with the teens notes on them.

Tony had built a practical empire in the Shark world, he had bases all over with research facilities, and rehabilitation institutes, not to mention he owned the most spectacular aquariums in the world. 

“Pull me up,” Tony called in his comm, Rhodey activated the lever to bring him and the cage back the surface. Tony handing over the camera before taking his friends hand to help him back up onto the boat.

“You get a souvenir from big Bertha?” the man laughed, referencing the female shark still idly eating the bait in the water.

“I did,” Tony affirmed, handing over the tooth for his friend to inspect.

“You gonna give this to the kid?” the man teased, having noticed his friends attraction to the sweet brunette who could hold his breath longer than even Tony.

“Of course, how else am I going to show him how cool I am?” 

“Tones that kid looks at you like you hung the moon. I’m pretty sure he already thinks you’re a badass,” Rhodey chuckled, helping his friend get the cage back up onto the boat before throwing a towel at his bosses head.

“Doesn’t hurt to reinforce it,” the man rebuked, pulling a bag of chips from the cooler to get some energy back.

“He worries about you, you know?” Rhodey informed, perking the man’s interest because he didn't know that. Rhodey could tell the man was surprised and kept talking, “He always asks someone on the crew how things went, asks if everyones okay, most the time if he’s not busy he’ll be there when we get back and leaves when he’s sure you’re alright,”

“No he doesn’t. I would have seen him,”

“That’s because he’s short Tones, he’s only there for a minute to make sure you’re in one piece,” Rhodey sighed, pulling them into the dock. Once the engine stopped the sounds of sirens didn’t fail to miss their ears.

The two ran from the deck, running into Steve who seemed to be calming from a scare.

“What happened?” Rhodey asked, Steve took a second to regain his breath, his bangs falling into his face.

“Some crazy guest jumped into the lemon shark enclosure, Peter tried to stop him and fell in too. The guy landed on one so when it turned it ended up nipping Peter’s thigh,” 

Tony realistically knew Lemon Sharks barely ever were fatal to humans, and a nip wasn’t the end of the world. It’d probably only need a few stitches, but worry still consumed him as he ran to the tank. 

Peter sat in the back of the ambulance. His wetsuit absent, leaving him in his boxers as the paramedic stitched up his thigh. As much as Tony wanted to appreciate how much of the boy’s skin was on display, he could only focus on the small rivets of blood on the boy’s leg and the man being ushered into a cop car.

Ignoring the idiot screaming about how he didn’t deserve to get arrested, Tony ripped the hood off his wet suit and approached the boy. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of him, taking in the equipment still latched to his back.

“You didn’t have to run here, you could have put that stuff away first,” Tony shook his head, clearly telling the boy that it didn’t matter as he took in the boy’s red eyes and then the wound.

It was a small gash, only needing from what he could tell was five stitches. Tony was about to ask the boy if he was alright but the younger man spoke first.

“Can you check if Ava is okay?” A strangled laugh escaped the billionaire at that, Peter had been bitten and was asking if the shark was alright. “What? If some guy built like a linebacker landed on me, actually well he rammed into me on the way in, but he landed on her. What if he bent her dorsal fin?” the boy sounded alarmed, looking more and more worried.

“I’m sure she’s alright but I’ll have Steve go check, okay?” the boy nodded, head turning to Rhodey as he walked up with a towel and the boy’s normal clothes. 

“Oh, I can get back to work after this, It’s alright,” but Tony was already shaking his head.

“No. You sweetheart are going to take some motrin, go home and get some sleep. And possibly take the weekend off,” Tony insisted, fretting as he helped put the younger man’s shirt back on.

Rhodey gave him a look, and the boy was blushing but he didn’t say anything as he rubbed the towel over his hair.

“This may be bad timing but this is for you,” Tony changed the topic, handing the tooth over and falling smitten at the boy’s smile. “Bertha lost a tooth trying to eat the cage,” the teen giggled at that, bright eyes then moving to roam over him, Tony catching the ‘I told you so’ look coming over from his friend.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,”

“Kid I told you, you can call me Tony,”

“And I told you I’m not a kid,”

They both laughed at that, Peter carefully unfolding his shorts before slipping from the truck to pull the fabric over his legs. Tony wanted to rush forward to help but Peter managed, and gave him a smile.

Steve jogged back up then, a thumb drive in hand, “I got the footage of the bastard jumping in, are you sure you’re alright Peter?”

“Yeah not the first time I’ve been rammed into, high school was terrible,” the boy laughed, unaware of the grimaces that sprouted on the older men’s faces as he folded up the towel he’d used for his hair.

The paramedics after one last look at the boy left, a cop sticking around for Peter’s statement and the footage. Pepper who handled the facilities media arrived then too, stealing Tony so they could speak out about the shark attack, especially with the news vans rolling in.

“Go home kid,” Rhodey encouraged, knowing the boy was getting nervous. The kid wasn’t the most social, and having been bitten by a shark after tackled by a tourist was bound to have people all over him.

“You sure you can drive?” Steve then asked, the teen nodding easily. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye,”

“Seeya Pete,” the two men called in unison, watching as the boy clocked out and disappeared from sight.

“Tony’s going to ask you to check on Ava,” Rhodey informed the blonde.

“Peter ask for that?”

“What do you think?”

The larger man laughed, patting the other man’s back as he made his way to the lemon sharks tank. Identifying Ava from her many scars, relieved her fin was standing proudly and her movements were as fluid as always.

Sending a quick text to the work chat, Peter replied immediately.

_ ‘Yay thank you! _ ’ followed by the shark emoji and several blue hearts. 

_ ‘No texting while driving,’ _ Tony sent in.

‘It’s voice chat,’ the boy sent back, earning no response meaning Tony was probably being chewed out by Pepper to focus.

\---

When the teen arrived back at his apartment complex, the shark tooth remained in his hand. Stroking the object that took up a good portion of his fingers, tracing each scratched line down its center before the tip of his thumb gently probed the sharp tip.

Blush stained his cheeks, Tony would often bring him little gifts from his dives and Peter didn’t hesitate to return the favor when he himself went diving but it wasn’t that often anymore. After he’d lost his friend to a well placed bite to the femoral artery by a tiger shark, he’d been a little nervous to get back in with the big boys.

He’d been in the water when Ned had died and he often dreamed of the red tainted water that he could barely escape before he was chomped on too. He missed Ned, but Peter understood the dangers of his work and figured Ned wouldn’t want him to quit because of him either. 

But no one should lose their friend at eighteen, they shouldn’t have to swim for their lives through a pool of their friends blood. Peter turned the photo of him and his old friend around as his thoughts assaulted him, focusing on the tooth in his hand, the young man fell into his bed before pulling out his laptop and ordering a stand and glass casing for the tooth. 

He was tempted to put it on a necklace so Tony could see, but Peter wouldn’t risk losing it. It also didn’t seem appropriate for him to wear a gift from his boss all the time. He didn’t want people to talk. 

Peter really did get along with most the people he worked with at the sanctuary, Bucky, Sam, and Adrian were really the only ones he wasn’t on the right foot with. That didn’t mean he didn’t respect them, Adrian was very well experienced, Sam was known for being able to tag even the most slippery of sharks, and Peter really didn’t think he’d be strong enough to get back into the water after having his arm bit off like Bucky.

A ping sounded in the air, a special sound on his phone signifying his old diving friend Beck had texted. 

_ ‘Hey Adrian’s going off about your inexperience and you getting bit, are you okay?’ _ Peter had almost forgotten the two were drinking buddies, sighing and rolling into the large whale shark stuffed animal he had, the young man groaned knowing when he went back to work tomorrow he’d never hear the end of it.

Beck had worked with Tony when they’d started out, apparently there was some sorta falling out and Beck had vowed never to work with him again. He’d been upset when he’d started working with Tony, claiming he’d only get stepped on but Peter didn’t believe that.

The boy just figured the man was being protective, he’d always been a little clingy when they worked together. Then again he was a lot younger then, he’d met Beck when he was sixteen and diving with his uncle.

It could be guilt too, unreasonable but likely there, Beck had been diving with his uncle the day he’d died. His oxygen tank had malfunctioned when he was too deep to get back up without blacking out.

Beck had pulled him out, but not in time. 

_ ‘Yeah I’m alright, five stitches. No biggie,’ _

A facetime call popped up as soon as the text had announced it was read. Sliding it, the call started, Beck’s face lighting up the screen.

“Aw, why don’t you hug me like that?” The man asked as he took in the younger man’s hold on the giant stuffed animal.

Peter laughed uncomfortably at the comment, the older he got the more Beck seemed to try to get into his pants.

“Nah ‘imma go back to Alaska for the cold and hug another whale shark. They give the best hugs,” the teen brushed off, knowing it was close to the truth but a drunk Tony at their last work party had given him a hug that he hadn’t been able to get out of his head for weeks.

“I can go with you, and then show you a real hug, keep you warm,” Peter could only laugh at the suggestion.

“Well we’ll see,”

“So the bite?” Beck asked, Peter switching the camera to show his wrapped up leg from under his shorts.

“The shark okay?” He then asked, Beck knowing Peter cared far more for the animal than himself.

“Yeah Ava’s alright, thankfully,”

“And the guy got off without a scratch?”

“Unless he bruises from ramming into me or the shark, yeah he’s fine,” Peter sighed, burying his face into his stuffed animal’s fabric. A yawn breached Peter’s lips and his stomach growled but with the adrenaline fading; the young man felt his limbs grow heavy with fatigue.

The boy fell asleep with the camera conveniently pointed towards his face, unknowing as Beck took several hundred screenshots and went home to relieve his tight pants to the sound of the boy’s soft sleeping breaths.

\---

“Pretty boy went swimming with the sharks, heard you haven’t done that in a while,” Sam quipped in the changing room as the teen carefully pulled his wetsuit over his bandaged leg. Tony and Steve who were also suiting up looked over at the comment.

“Yeah, I’ve been pretty preoccupied with rehabilitating Harry the nurse shark,” Peter explained, and yes, Harry was a big shark but there wasn’t a huge threat involved so in the shark world it didn’t count for much. At least to those he worked with.

“Harry appreciates it,” Tony called, making the boy smile. “A friend just called about an angel shark they brought in after they caught some kids half way through sawing its tail off. It’s been stitched back but requires some extra tender love and care,”

Peter’s eyes were sad at the thought of the poor thing being so cruelly hurt but he perked up immediately at the thought of helping it recover.

“It’ll be here in the afternoon,” Tony hummed, the enjoyment on the boy’s face making him feel warm.

“What gender is it?” Peter had to ask, wanting to pick out a good name for the animal.

“Male,”

“I’m going to call him...Cable!” The teen decided, ignoring the snort from Sam.

“Its fitting,” Steve called, sliding a pair of flippers on his feet. 

“So what’d you do with big Bertha’s tooth?” Tony asked conversationally, taking in the sight of how small the young man looked as he placed his arm on the locker besides the boy’s head.

“Oh! I bought a case and stand for it. It’ll be here around tomorrow and I haven’t decided if I wanted to put it on my desk here or my room at home,” The diver rambled, unintentionally leaning closer to the older man as the two other men in the room cleared out.

“I would have put it on a necklace but I wouldn’t want to lose it, plus I don’t trust myself not to impale my throat with it if I tripped over my own feet,” the teen laughed a little at that, grinning so wide Tony’s own cheeks hurt.

“I’m sure it will look good wherever you put it sweetheart, how’s your leg?” the endearment slipped out easily, especially with how close they were.

“Okay, I slept for about fourteen hours, but I think it was just the adrenaline crash. Really my shoulders more of a problem than that,” the boy let slip, noticing his mistake before stuttering out, “I took some motrin though so it’ll be no problem. It’ll probably even feel better in the water,”

“Are you sure you don’t want the week off? I’ll still pay you Pete,” Tony encouraged, wanting so desperately to grab the boy’s chin and really make the boy look at him.

“I’m sure, I really wanna work with Cable and Harry. Maybe a little later I can check up on Ava and the other lemons. I know Steve said she was okay but I think I need to see it for myself,” 

“What about if you go in the lemon tank I go with you?”

“Oh you don’t have to do that, I know you wanted to see if Bertha’s babies would show up. You really should keep looking and tagging, I can have Steve go in with me if I’m too shaken up from yesterday,” The boy assured sincerely, hugging himself.

“I don’t get to swim with you often kid, I’d love too,” Tony didn’t know what led him to move his hand from beside the boy’s head and place it on the smaller males hip. But Peter didn’t respond negatively in the slightest, in fact he leaned closer.

Their faces barely an inch or two apart, breaths mingling. 

“You won’t let Ava nip me again?” the boy joked, angling his face downward because if he looked up at the older man he was sure their lips would touch.

No longer able to ignore his instincts, Tony lifted the boy’s face with scarred fingers. Lips brushing as he spoke, “Of course baby,” before he pressed their lips together. Peter’s arms winding around the back of the older man’s head, his back being pushed against the lockers as his boss crowded him.

Peter was in no way an experienced kisser, the only real kiss he had was brief and awkward but he was only sixteen so he didn’t exactly blame himself. Luckily Tony had plenty of experience under his belt and Peter didn’t need to do much, just follow the man’s lead and part his lips when the man licked at his lower lip.

Tony’s grip on his hip was firm and demanding, his other hand tangling into his hair to angle them together and not let him escape, not that he’d ever want too. Feeling fuzzy at the lack of breath, the younger gently tapped the older man’s shoulder so he let him go.

Their foreheads still pressed together as they regained their breaths, which wasn’t hard since they were both expert divers.

“Mr. Stark?” He asked worriedly, the older man pulling him against his chest and looking down at him to show that he had his full attention, “Is this okay?” 

“If you’re comfortable with it, yeah. If not I won’t do anything again,” Tony answered softly, not making a move to do anything until the boy responded.

“It’s okay,” Peter breathed, head leaning onto the older man’s shoulder as he rocked them back and forth.

“We can go in the tank now, and after I can help get Cable into a tank with Harry,” Tony suggested softly into the boys curls.

“I’d like that,” 

\---

No sharks nipped at them as they swam in the tank, Peter carefully removing the garbage that managed to drift into their tank either by the wind or shitty guest. Tony pushed the more bold sharks away when he feared they got too close for comfort and petting Jarvis, the shark having lost all its teeth. 

Peter also gave Jarvis it’s mandatory pats, before they exited as the truck pulled in. Hank and his old bones stepping out, his son in law coming out on the other end and moving to open up the back of the truck.

“Did somebody order some angel shark?” the man called, earning an eye roll from Hank. Peter bypassed Hank to go help Scott, Tony greeting his older friend.

“You beat off the dumbasses who tried cutting its tail off?”

“Cane and all, I don’t think they’ll be messing with the wildlife anymore though,” Hank assured, “We should probably help those two get..”

“Cable,” Tony informed.

“Cable in the water,” Hank finished before adding, “If the kid wasn’t so good at what he does, I’d question his choice of names more,”

“I think it’s charming,” Tony returned, heading over with the man to Scott and Peter.

“That’s because you name them weird too,” Hank added, taking a corner of the stretcher, the four moving Cable easily into the water. Peter following it in to help it further along since its tail would have too much pressure on it in the shallow.

Slipping on a snorkel, Peter propelled himself atop the water to go find where Harry had decided to lay, and make sure Cable found a spot to sit for the time being. The pilot fish in the water swimming up to inspect the boy and try to clean him of any possible parasites as they do for the sharks.

Tony shook both of the men’s hands, waving them off before walking around the outside of the tank and watching as Peter swam back to him.

“Cable’s a few feet away from Harry, but neither seem to mind. From what I can tell Cable’s swimming form is a little strained, and I’ll make sure to keep up with his medication every twelve hours, meaning I’ll have to tell Steve to cover the others since his shift is opposite of mine most of the time, unless we have Natasha do it. I know she and Clint normally like doing night shifts,” Tony helped Peter out of the pool, Peter wincing only for a second when he pulled a tad on his stitches.

“Easy,” Tony warned, leaning Peter into his chest, the boy’s face alight.

“I know, I just forgot,” Peter explained, following the man’s lead as his strong arm wrapped around his smaller waist.

“Mr-“

“Tony,”

“Tony is it really alright we’re this close at work?” Peter asked again, the man’s name odd but right on his tongue.

“Considering I own all of this, yes. And what will people say? With what we do, it's not like people can say I’m playing favorites, this isn’t some office job Pete.”

“You got me there,” Peter sighed, kissing the man’s cheek in a burst of confidence, “Thanks for spending the day with me,”

“It’s no hardship Pete, I could spend an eternity with you,” the man replied easily. Pressing a firm kiss to the boy’s temple.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather be diving with the most dangerous sharks you can find?” Peter teased.

“If I recall in your research you used to be in the water with those monsters too,” Tony returned, he really didn’t know what had brought the boy to now focus on the less feisty sharks but often times his heart screamed at him the twenty two year old must be cherished and couldn’t imagine him in the water with a creature with so many gnashing teeth.

The comment seemed to upset the boy, a crinkle in his brown and soft turning down of his lips clueing him in.

“I was diving with my best friend with a couple of tiger sharks, Ned didn’t make it out and there was so much blood I had to swim through. I didn’t think I would either. I still don’t know how I got out just fine, and I don’t blame the sharks. Not at all, but that doesn’t make it easier for me to get back in the water with them. And I know that’s bad and it frustrates me a lot. But I’ll build myself back up to it one day, but I think for now I’ll stick with the more manageable ones,” tears gently fell at the explanation, the waterworks being brushed away in a constant sweep of his bosses thumbs.

“Oh baby, that’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. Especially after that,” Tony cooed, tucking Peter under his chin and peppering his hair with kisses. Peter sniffled into the man’s chest, knowing this is where it was safe and he wanted to stay their for as long as possible.

“Why don’t we get some food? It’s been a long day and we didn’t even break for lunch,” Peter lifted his head and nodded, pressing a kiss to the older man’s lips. Tony grinned into the kiss, leaning over and plucking the boy up and into his arms.

Peter squeaked at the action, arms wrapping around the older man’s neck. “What are you doing?”

“What kind of date am I if I let you walk on that leg?” Tony quipped back, attacking the youngers face and neck with kisses as they walked throughout the facility.

“No matter what you do Tony I’m pretty sure you’re a good date,” Peter insisted, incapable of not complimenting the man holding him. 

“Even if I make a complete fool of myself? Which I never would,” the older man grinned, making Peter laugh and quip.

“Oh I’ve seen you drunk Tony, you can’t lie to me,” Peter received a biting kiss for the comment but he didn’t mind as the older man loaded him into his car. Peter couldn’t help but notice how nice the Audi was compared to his own run down Honda.

“Anywhere in mind cutie? I’m sure all the pretty boy’s take you to the nicest places. But then again, they’re not me,”

“I haven’t dated anyone since I was sixteen,” the boy admitted, looking down a little in shame. Tony looked over in surprise, turning the car as he began heading for the most expensive restaurant he could find.

“It’ll make it easier for me to sweep you off your feet then,” Tony returned easily, uncaring of the boy’s inexperience. He’d been aware in some way, but he’d at least been expecting someone to notice the little one.

The kid was prime twink material, it honestly baffled him no one else tried swooping him up. 

“Tony this place looks expensive,” the boy protested at the sight of the building.

“Honey I have more money than anyone knows what to do with, and spending it on you is money well spent,” Tony assured, taking the boy’s hand and holding it to his lips.

“Since you insisted,” Peter concluded, feeling warm with praise.

\---

Peter didn’t know what the rules were when bringing someone back to your apartment after a date. But Tony seemed insistent on seeing his place, and Peter thanked every deity possible that he’d cleaned up the weekend before. He wasn’t home enough to dirty it, but things eventually add up.

Luckily Tony didn’t outwardly react to how tacky his place was, so maybe he did like it. Tony currently was smiling warmly at all his little knick knacks and picking up photos when he found them.

Peter didn’t fail to notice when Tony put down the photo of him and Ned, he didn’t put it back facing forward since it wasn’t when he’d found it. 

“Woah thats a giant stuffed animal,” Tony announced when he saw the whale shark that took up a majority of his full sized mattress. 

“He helps me sleep,” Peter explained, feeling childish.

“I’ll have to get one for myself then,” the comment explained why Peter always got a sleep deprived vibe off of the older man. It was sad, Tony did so much, he deserved to sleep well.

“Does he have a name?”

“No,” Peter admitted, he never could figure out a name that’d stick. The man’s laugh was cut off when he came across the photo of him, Ben and Beck celebrating after tagging one of the largest tiger sharks Peter had ever seen.

“You know Beck?” 

“Yeah, he used to dive with me and my uncle before he passed away. For a while I’d go out and help him, but as I got older he’s been a little unexpected,” Peter explained, wringing his hands together.

“I’m sure he’s not happy with you working for me,” Peter chuffed a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, but that’s not his business,”

Tony agreed, remembering when the bastard had drunkenly tried to stab him. Claiming he didn’t deserve what he had, and loads of other things. Personally he didn’t see the man as mentally well, and at times thought the man would even push him into a feeding frenzy. It sent a shiver up his spine at the thought of Peter being in the man’s vicinity.

“He was certainly...volatile when I worked with him,” Tony admitted, hoping not to offend the man but Peter just nodded in agreement, a knowing look on his face.

“Here’s Bertha’s tooth!” Peter suddenly cut in, handing it over. “Hopefully its case comes in today,”

Tony smiled fondly, fingers tracing the same grooves Peter had run his fingers over at least a dozen times. He could see the nervous energy bouncing around the boy and couldn’t help but pull him back into his arms, setting Bertha’s tooth on the desk.

“We don’t have to do anything Pete, also your place is cute. Very you,” He assured, nuzzling into the boy’s neck as Peter pressed himself into his collarbone.

“I’ve, well I’ve never done anything like this before,” Peter admitted quietly, rocking in the man’s arms.

“I know, we’ll take it slow. At your own pace Pete,”

“Are we dating now?” Peter couldn’t help but ask, begging for the answer to be yes.

“I hope so Pete but that’s up to you,”

“As long as you don’t get eaten, I think I’ll keep you,” Peter giggled, earning a kiss.

“Careful sweetheart, if you’re keeping me, I’m keeping you,” Tony teased.

“Oh is that what you do with your cages when you’re not working?”

“You know it Pete,” 

Peter erupted into a fit of laughter, Tony joining in before they found themselves on the boy’s bed. A whale shark cuddled beside them, only furthering their giggles.

\---

It was rare to have a tiger shark, really it’d only be here for around two days and then released. But it’s fins were severely damaged, leaving it a floating piece of meat. 

It was no news to anyone Peter wasn’t fond of tiger sharks. But when his team finally found out why, they weren’t as patronizing as they were before. Bucky had even offered to be the one to check up on it, figuring Peter might not even want to see it.

But Peter brushed the offer off, he didn’t have to get in the water. Just observe its swimming and tag it with the pole. Since it couldn’t be in captivity long, with the tag they could go back and check its progress back in the water.

Throwing some chum into the water, Peter watched as the shark he had deemed Otto came to the surface before he poked it and the tag slid in. 

“Parker!” Was shouted, startling the man enough to nearly send him into the tank. Luckily he caught the fence and pulled himself away from the water. Breaths heavy as his mind supplied the blood red water and screams of his friend as he was torn apart.

His legs were wobbly as he got up, eyes wide in panic and surprise as he saw Beck coming towards him, his eyes just as wide but filled with anger.

“You’re with Stark?” he shouted, moving over the barrier and gaining the attention of the patrons. 

“You were supposed to be with me! I told you he was bad. You’re supposed to listen to me, I’ve had your back since you were sixteen and you never gave me anything,” Beck continued to shout, crowding the boy’s space to the point he had to let go of the fence, the balls of his feet slipping over the edge of the tank.

“You were supposed to be with me!” Beck continued to shout, Peter gripping the man’s lapels so he didn’t fall into the water with the riling tiger shark.

“Beck please, please back up,” Peter sobbed, the splashes of water behind him making him whimper.

“Why? Why did you give him what belonged to me? I got rid of the biggest obstacle when you were young and I’ll do it again,” Beck was asking and Peter didn’t know how to respond, too caught up in fear to even wonder what the hell Beck was talking about. 

“I haven’t,” Peter finally sobbed when he understood what Beck meant with his questions. With those two words the man pulled him away from the tank, Peter falling into his chest in a fit of sobs. He wasn’t there long because Beck started to drag the young man by his wrist.

“You’re going to give me everything,” Beck concluded, the patrons who had watched in horror didn’t let Beck go once Beck climbed over the barrier. Peter all but ran off to grab his walkie talkie on the table, where another bucket of chum sat.

“Security, please security on a Quinten Beck. The tiger shark tank, please hurry, please,” the shark expert sobbed. Falling to his knees, only moving when he felt Tony’s arms around him and heard Steve’s voice as he helped detain Beck with the security guards.

“I’m here sweetheart, I got you,” Tony was humming into his hair, Peter chuffing into his chest. Tony carried his young lover off, not willing to leave the boy to go home on his own and didn’t want to deal with Peter trying to come into work tomorrow.

He’d just have to bring the boy back to his place, and stay with him for the rest of the week. Of course they’d stop off at Peter’s apartment to grab the whale shark too, Tony had found out it’d been a gift from Peter’s uncle which is why it meant so much to him.

Getting in the car had been a hassle, Peter still a little shaken up so he’d needed to grip his arm for the whole ride. Not that Tony minded, it was Peter’s whimpers that were the problem because it made his stomach drop and heart ache.

Tony carried Peter up to his apartment, gathering his things as Peter curled around the whale shark with tears in his eyes. Sobs shaking both him and the whale, “Tony?” Peter called when the man was out of sight for too long.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” Tony assured, rubbing the boy’s shoulder as he sat behind him. Peter furled over, bringing the whale with him as he cuddled up to his lover.

“Tony, I wanna go in the cage. I wanna get over this,” Peter explained, pleading eyes leaking.

“You’re wearing chainmail, but yeah. We can do that,” Tony agreed, not entirely fond of the idea knowing freak outs with the sharks only rile them up. 

“I love you,” Peter murmured, trying to hide his face back in his whale shark but Tony didn’t let him. Making sure to cup the boy’s face gingerly before pressing their lips together. Pulling apart only to look deeply into his eyes.

“I love you too,”


End file.
